dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Butch Fletcher * Sparky Waters * Thornton Bigsby Other Characters: * Atkinson * Grant Douglas Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Red, White, and Blue: "The Adventure of the Informer" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker2_1 = Howard Purcell | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger: "The Adventure of the Uncut Diamonds" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler3_1 = Paul Norris | Inker3_1 = Paul Norris | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sammy the Swell Other Characters: * Robert Blanco Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Thunder: "The Story of the Man Who Couldn't Lose" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Oscar Van Gelt De Smythe, Jr. Other Characters: * Mazzie McGonigle * Dave * Oscar's papa | StoryTitle5 = Young Doc Davis: "The Case of the Missing Millionaire" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Inker5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Young Doc Davis | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "Magic Casts Its Vote" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Elmo * Bing-Bang | StoryTitle7 = Drafty: "The End of the Trail" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Ed Moore | Penciler7_1 = Ed Moore | Inker7_1 = Ed Moore | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Drafty #158 | StoryTitle8 = Sandman: "Crime Visits the Opera" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mister Growlick * Walsh Other Characters: * Carol Alma Decker Locations: * , | StoryTitle9 = King: "The Case of the Counterfeit Tickets" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker9_1 = Harry Lampert | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Billy * Wiley Weir ** his gang of counterfeiters | StoryTitle10 = Lando, Man of Magic: "The Panama Canal Mystery" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Howard Purcell | Penciler10_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker10_1 = Howard Purcell | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * | StoryTitle11 = Batman: "The Riddle of the Human Scarecrow" | Synopsis11 = Jonathan Crane was a disturbed kid who liked to scare birds away. Nowadays, he is a professor of psychology at the Gotham University, but his methods are a bit rough and unnecessary. His colleagues often mocked him because he resembled a scarecrow due to his thin complexion and his old clothes. Crane used his earnings to buy more books, but after listening to his peers mocking him, he decided to deliver fear in exchange of money. In this way, Jonathan Crane becomes the Scarecrow and starts terrorizing the enemies of wealthy men for money. During one of his terrorizing acts, the Scarecrow was spotted by Batman and Robin, who start chasing him but his thin complexion allows Scarecrow to escape. Some weeks later the crimes of the Scarecrow become known to everyone in the city. However, due to Crane's reckless activities as a professor, he is fired from the university, but he doesn't really care enough since he as a new way of making the money he needs to buy more books. When Bruce Wayne visits the president of the college, he learns that a professor known as Jonathan "Scarecrow" Crane has been fired and Bruce thinks that he might have a connection with the new criminal. Later, the police spot Scarecrow again and the dynamic duo get going to stop him. Batman and Robin find the Scarecrow, but they're unable to stop him. However, using his hunch as a lead, Batman disguises as an old man and goes to Crane's house, asking for a phone. After using the phone and getting out of Crane's home, he is sure that Crane is Scarecrow. Batman and Robin wait outside Crane's home to ambush him and when he comes out as Scarecrow, a fight between the three of them start. Scarecrow runs into a child's playground and the dynamic duo follow him. After a long struggle, Batman and Robin are finally able to stop the Scarecrow and the criminal is sent to jail. | Writer11_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler11_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler11_2 = Jerry Robinson | Inker11_1 = George Roussos| Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Frank Kendrick * Richard Dodge Other Characters: * * Martin * Paul Herold Locations: * ** (retcon)Originally, the college that the Scarecrow worked at was a generic unnamed institution. In Modern continuity, the college has been retroactively attributed to Gotham University. Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Case of the Death Express" is reprinted in Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1. * "Riddle Of The Human Scarecrow" is reprinted in Batman Chronicles, Volume 2 and . * The Scarecrow next appears in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Batman image gallery * Batman appearances list * Batman quotes page * Robin image gallery * Robin appearances list * Robin quotes page * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page | Links = }}